Ken 10
by Doomie-Sama
Summary: Kenna and Sam must team up with Ben.But will they have enough time to figure out the secrets of the omnitrix?Find out! R&R, also on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1:My story

I was dreaming. Falling. Never to wake up. My life was over and gone.

But I woke up. Woke up in a small, alien spaceship.

There were small alien life forms surrounding me.

And that was when I met him. My dearest friend, who stuck a watch on my wrist.

Though, he called it an omnitrix. There were 20 alien forms on it.

But I only figured out how to use 10.

I thought it was over, but I was wrong.

Sam, one of those aliens helped me escape the ship.

Sam was an alien warrior. He was black, 5 in. tall, and had a miniature backpack.

My name is Kenna Tennix. But they call me Ken 10.

Sam and I are now partners. Our duty is to stop aliens that come to Earth.

But we soon figured out, there was another. His name was Ben.

He also had an omnitrix. But he only had 10.

Now Sam and I must find him and team up.

Let the adventure of a lifetime, begin!


	2. Chapter 2:Found

Sam and I walked through the forest to find Ben 10.

"Sam, we've been walking for days. Are you sure you're a smart alien?" I asked with a sneer.

"No worries Ken. Just 5.6 more steps northeast and we're there," he replied.

I gave him a strange look. He then stuck his blue tongue out at me.

Then a high pitched squeal rang in our ears.

"Screw this! I'm going Viro!" I screamed slamming my watch down hard.

In a flash I transformed into Viro! Viro: _Virus-like alien that can travel through electricity, control it, and destroy mechanical devices inside and out._

There I saw a liquid-like alien fighting a robotic creation. That must be Ben 10.

"No worries Ben 10! I got it!" I screeched with my squeaky voice.

"Huh? I don't need any help!" he shouted.

I dashed inside the robot and destroyed it completely.

Reporters came darting toward me asking me questions.

All I did was fly over to Ben 10. "Hi!" I shouted.

A little girl came running out of a RV.

Then as soon as I knew it I changed back along with Ben 10.

"Yo, Sam, Is it him?" I asked as Sam fell out of my pocket.

"Hey! That's Grey matter!" he shouted. Say what? I thought. What's a grey matter?

"Hmm. He looks like a male earth creature. 5 feet and 3 inches. 78 pounds. Hmm? And an Omnitrix? Weird," he explained.

"Ben! What's…" said an old man. That must be Max.

"I'll explain over a rest…" I sighed. I walked inside the RV and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3:Talking

Sam and I sat down quietly as Ben, Gwen, and Max sat with us as well.

"The name's Ken. I also have an omnitrix. I know your name already, Ben," I groaned.

"Whoa, slow down there, Ken. Isn't that a dude's name?" bewildered Ben.

"I really hate it when people call me a frickin' boy!" I screeched.

"Don't worry Ken. He's just a dweeb. The name's Gwendolyn but you can call me Gwen. You know, it's not often we get another girl," Gwen said with a smile that looked like headlights.

"So, Kenna, why are you here?" asked Max.

"Well, I'm here cause of Ben. You see, my buddy, Sam and I need help. My watch is totally powerful and has your forms and more! But I need to hook my watch with yours to unlock it. Or we can kick butt together!" I said without a breath.

"Cool! What are your forms?" Ben asked anxiously.

"I'll show ya one right now!" I glimpsed up at Ben and to my watch.

I twisted and turned it to find a great one. "Einee, Meenie, Minie, mo!"

I slammed the watch down on my third favorite, FrostBite. _FrostBite: An icy alien with the abilities similar to GhostFreak but with a side of wind and ice control along with Ice and Wind abilities._

As I did I felt the ice run through my veins and my body turn into a ghost-like shape.

"T-Tadaa!" rasped in Frostbite's cold, raspy voice.

"That looks like GhostFreak," Ben and Gwen astonishly commented.

As soon as the two said it, Ben slowly shape-shifted into a ghost-like alien.

_I'm guessing this is GhostFreak, _I thought.

"Hey! What did you do!" he screeched in a raspier voice.

"D-Dude, w-we got a _long _summer of p-practice ahead of us!" I cheered.

Let this summer commence!


End file.
